Rainshaddow Sombras na chuva
by Duque
Summary: Ele tinha sede pelo meu sangue e por sua vingança. Ninguém me ensinara á combate-lo, ao que fazer. “Estaremos sempre aqui” eles costumavam me dizer. Eles não estão aqui e ele está. Ele se aproximou de mim, Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir. Slash Yaoi
1. Início

**Disclaimer:** De início nenhum personagem original de crepúsculo, lua nova, eclipse ou amanhecer vão aparecer. Todos personagens são de minha autoria e apenas as noções do universo sobrenatural se baseiam na ficção de Stephanie Meyer. Vampiros brilham, transmorfos indígenas existem e etc... Além disso devo adiantar que mais elementos seriam adicionados.

_**TRAILER**_

Não bastava meu mundo ter desmoronado? Agora eu tenho que lidar com um perigo que passa muito mais alto do que eu possa imaginar, eu sou um humano, mortal, como todos adoravam me lembrar.

Eu sabia de uma única coisa. Ele era lindo apesar dos olhos vermelhos como o sangue que eu sabia que ele desejava. Ninguém me ensinara á combate-lo, ao que fazer. "Estaremos sempre aqui" eles costumavam me dizer.

Eles não estão aqui e ele está.

Ele se aproximou de mim, Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.

**-**

Um trovão adentrou nos meus ouvidos enquanto eu estava no ônibus. Estava chovendo muito naquele dia, se eu ainda podia chamar isto de dia. Eu nunca gostei do sol. Seis meses passaram e eu continuo aqui. Mofando nessa cidade que não devia ser tão úmida e quente, pelo menos não por todo o ano.

O ônibus parou e um garoto subiu, seu olhar foi instantaneamente direcionado pra mim. Ele era macabro. Seus olhos pareciam mogno, suas roupas não eram comuns, a camiseta branca lisa abaixo da camisa xadrez vermelha e azul, a calça jeans apertada chegava até ao cano do coturno de caveiras na fivela. Ele parou exatamente na minha frente, mas já havia parado de olhar pra mim. Meus olhos foram atraídos para seus cabelos com as laterais raspadas, a raiz do cabelo entregava que ele tingia e alisava o mesmo.

O ônibus fez uma curva e eu acabei dirigindo meu olhar aleatoriamente para uma pedra pendurada como chaveiro em sua mochila. Um arrepio passou por toda minha espinha dorsal. Quem raios usa uma pedra de chaveiro?

**-**

Eu acompanhava as garotas na coreografia daquela apresentação, só Priscilla ia me convencer a fazer aquilo. Ela sabe que eu adoro dançar, mas não com público.

Foi quando eu vi, Uma mulher? Um homem? Ou sua beleza andrógina ultrapassava a feição de um ser humano com apenas um sexo só? A lava corria da cabeça ao torax, um cabelo laranja-avermelhada que eu nunca veria um igual. Foi quando notei que seus olhos também me encaravam. Eu senti medo. O medo me lembrou que eu deveria estar dançando, mas não estava. Mas eu não pude fazer nenhum movimento. O ruivo me encarava e eu não sabia o que ele queria com isso, mas eu tinha vontade de ficar horas assim. Olhando naqueles olhos dourados como sol.


	2. Fragmento 01

**1**

Eu não achava que ia ser tão chuvoso em Itanhaém quando me mudei pra casa da minha tia. Eu estava acostumado aos dias de sol do verão e realmente, aqui na casa dela ninguém sabe me explicar bem o que acontece. Parece que não sou só eu que estou sem respostas.

Seis meses atrás quando fui abandonado para trás pelo meu pai que estava indo pra Cecília, nunca achei que minha vida mudaria tanto assim, digo, mudar para o interior era uma coisa, apesar do litoral não ser a mesma coisa. Eu não sei. Estou tão confuso.

O terceiro ano pelo menos agora vai começar e então a velha rotina vai voltar a ser a mesma, mesmos colegas, mesma escola. Às vezes parece que eu não me transferi a só seis meses, me dou bem com eles. Digo, meus amigos, porque os outros... Os outros são sempre os outros, ou você não os conhece e simplesmente só convive com eles diariamente, ou eles são aqueles com que você caçoa sempre por aquela característica em particular ou ainda são aqueles com quem você não se dá bem e sempre cruza olhares de antipatia.

"Diogo, querido, já é hora de dormir. Amanhã é o primeiro dia de aula".Tia Eva estava na porta do quarto eu dividia com meu primo.

"Eu já vou, tia. Eu só estou terminando de arrumar esses papeis". Olhei em volta. "César não está aqui, ele não vai pra escola amanhã?".

"Ele vai dormir na casa da Camila, com o Fábio".Ela sorriu. Bem, ela não sabia o quanto isso era verdade, não que César assumisse para alguém ou tenha assumido pra mim, mas ele realmente deveria estar mais interessado em dormir com Fábio que com a 'namorada'.

Não tenho nada contra gays. César é bem legal, mais do que a maioria dos garotos que conheço. Mas ele é, eu sei que é. Dormir ao lado dele pode até parecer estranho para um garoto heterossexual, mas sou diferente, eu sei que ele não vai me atacar à noite, ele é meu primo.

Os papeis que eu estava arrumando eram minhas velhas poesias, elas são bem ruins, eu assumo, mas eu gosto de guardar. Eu não tenho escrito a séculos. Priscila não me inspira á escrever poemas, só a amassos cada vez mais ousados, só isso.

Eu dormi bem durante a noite toda. Estava ansioso pela primeira segunda do ano de formatura, novidades e os velhos amigos.

A idéia do meu primo dormindo com Fábio ia e voltava da minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava dormir. Não pensava neles fazendo _aquilo_, mas imaginar duas pessoas dormindo juntas independente do que fizeram antes, me parecia boa.

**2**

A escola continuava a mesma, com os mesmos rostos familiares, mesmos amigos e Priscilla estava lá. Este ano ela não estava na minha sala e eu querendo acreditar ou não, é o melhor. Afinal dá um pouco de distância, ficar grudado o tempo todo com ela nunca foi uma grande idéia pra mim.

Mal a primeira aula começou e a professora de português, clara, comentou da festa de aniversário da escola, 25 anos. A escola sempre fazia pequenas festas comuns de escolas, eu sempre achei meio estranho o ensino médio participar, mas por algum motivo ou outro, pensei que nesta podia ser diferente e seria. A organização da festa era _só_ nossa.

Faltavam três semanas, mas ao final das aulas já definimos, a alimentação era cargo do primeiro ano, as bebidas do segundo e o entretenimento seria feito pelo terceiro.

Priscilla, Eu, Carlos, Beatriz e César tomamos o poder de tudo é claro, eu e os meninos cuidaríamos da música, as meninas iam fazer alguma apresentação de dança, a qual fui atribuído sem opção de escolha e parecia que os dias iam correr bem, afinal.

**NOTAS**

Primeiramente, tenho avisar que esse fragmento não teve quaisquer betagem, infelizmente. Estou procurando um Beta Reader e espero a consideração dos leitores até isso ser resolvido.

Os capítulos são os números como agora, '1' e '2'. E há capítulos grandes e pequenos, por isso mesmo eu postarei o que chamo de fragmentos, podendo ter apenas um ou vários capítulos. Até esse ponto da história eles são como dias porém isso não é padrão e não se aplicará ao resto da história.

* Itanhaém é uma cidade verdadeira do litoral de São Paulo, é a segunda cidade fundada no Brasil e foi onde foi gravada a primeira versão da novela Mulheres de Areia, a cidade não tem o clima chuvoso, tanto que na narração os personagens também estranham. Devo lembrar que nenhum pedaço dessa história ocorreu na vida real. (Caso seja do interesses de vocês, sim, eu moro atualmente na cidade Itanhaém.)

* O texto está sendo redigido em primeira pessoa de ponto de vista do personagem principal e eu sei que muitos podem não gostar muito desse tipo de abordagem e aviso de já que a confusão no texto pode ser tanto um erro do autor amador ou simples confusão da cabeça do personagem. Espero que isso melhore quando conseguir um Beta.

Muito Obrigado por sua leitura isso já foi realmente importante pra mim, mas se gostou mesmo, mande reviews ou sinal de fumaça.


End file.
